When the Mekakushi Dan Watches Girly Anime
by RenWonderland
Summary: It was a normal day until... The Mekakushi Dan is watching Anime! What could it be? And why did Kido forget to make dinner? Kano is the one to put the pieces together and find out the truth.


**Ren: Hi! I'm new here, so this is my first fanfic, please forgive me if I have typos! I don't own all the anime and characters mentioned. The picture is also not mine. I found it through Google. Without further ado, on with the story!**

 **[When the Mekakushi Dan Watches Sailor Moon & Precure]**

"I'm back!"

"Ah, welcome back, Kano! Where did you go just now?" Seto, currently sitting on the sofa, turned his head towards the doorway and asked the cat-eyed teen. Kano smiled and shrugged.

"Just for some fresh air. Hey, is dinner ready?" Kano questioned in return.

Mari, who was kneeling in front of the coffee table with Momo, replied, "Not yet, Kido is still in her room." Kano felt surprised.

"But isn't it eight already? Usually, by this time, Kido- _Danchou_ would have finished cooking. Kano- _san_ , don't you think _Danchou_ is acting weirdly recently?" Momo prodded Kano without moving her eyes away from whatever she, Mari, Seto, Hibiya （who was kneeling next to her on the floor）and Konoha（who was sitting on the armchair facing the coffee table）were looking at.

"Why'd you ask me, Kisaragi- _chan_? How am I supposed to know?" Kano masked his feelings with his Eyes and asked, acting all stupid and naive. Hibiya snorted.

"Everyone knows you are the closest with Kido- _san_. So we'd assume you'd know." He stated matter-of-factly. "Stop pretending." Kano smiled again.

"What are you guys watching, by the way?" He leant forward to take a better look on the thing, which was a portable notebook, on the coffee table.

" _Sailor Senshi_ and _Precure_ on YouTube," Konoha said in monotone.

"Really? I never knew these two anime are the trends. So which side are you guys on?" Kano said jokingly.

"I'm definitely on the _Precure_ s' side. The newer, the better! There are more _Precure_ s and they have variations! They are more powerful than the _Sailor Senshi_!" Momo did a fist punch in the air.

"I'm with you _Obaa-san_ ," Hibiya announced. Seto looked shocked.

"But the _Sailor Senshi_ is more popular than the _Precure_ s! Now they even have _Sailor Moon Crystal_. What beautiful drawing style!" Seto exclaimed. Mari nodded. The bickering grew louder.

"Of course. I'm calling Kido to come out, okay? See ya." With that, Kano ignored the bickering and walked into the hallway to Kido's room.

* * *

 _Knock knock_.

"Kido? You okay? Where's our din... Huh?" Transformation and attack sound effects were heard coming from Kido's room.

"Yes! Ah... Shit! Yes go _Precure_! Hey wait... No no! _Sailor Senshi_! Kill them! YEAH!" Triumphant yells from a girl were also heard. ' _Is that Kido screaming?'_ Thought Kano. ' _My my,_ _she does sound like a child_.' He grinned to himself before knocking again and opened the door.

"Kidoooo! Are you tooo addicted to _Sailor Moon_ and _Precure_ that you forgot to make dinner?" Kano poked his head inside the room, only to see Kido sitting in front of her computer, clad in a black tank top, a thin jacket, ripped denim shorts and was barefoot. Her usual hood was discarded. The same argument video was playing on her computer screen, with background music playing loudly. A nagging question floated into Kano's mind：how could such deafening screams and sound effects be unheard from the outside? Then, it all hit him. And at the same moment, Kido turned, horrified, embarrassed and upset at the deceiver's appearance in her room.

She stopped everything before standing up and stuttering, "W-What are you doing here?" Kano seemed amused.

"So that's why you insisted on adding reinforcements to your room. To avoid all noise being heard from the outside. That's soo wicked, _Danchou_." He strolled in casually and closed the door. Kido felt her eyes starting to well with tears of embarassment.

"W-Wait, Kano... I-" "Whoops, I don't need your explanation, Tsubomi. You like watching _Precure_ and _Sailor Moon_? My my, that's unlike you." Kano grinned good-naturedly at the girl. Kido's cheeks turned pink.

"I just like the way they remind me of _Onee-chan_... Ayano was just like them, a hero. I want to be one too." Kido explained quietly, eyes downcast. Kano lifted up her chin, forcing Kido to look up at him. The beads of tears in her eyes, her flustered cheeks, her quivering lips... Everything went noticed by Kano.

"You ARE one, Tsubomi. You are always looking after the whole Dan, carrying all duties, responsibilities and pressure of being the leader on your shoulders by yourself all these years. That's what makes you a hero." Kano said gently to Kido. Kido, feeling bewildered, and oddly comforted by his words, looked for any trace of mischief on Kano's face, but there was none. He was perfectly serious. With that, tears slid down her face.

Kano placed his arms around Kido and hugged her close, with Kido returning the gesture. "T-thank you Shuuya..."

* * *

"I'm hungry~" Konoha exclaimed in a tired but adorable fashion.

"Huh, what's taking them so long? Is _Danchou_ okay?" Momo voiced her worries.

Hibiya dismissed the problem. "They're probably enjoying their alone time."

 _'How could a twelve-year-old be so knowledgeable?!'_ Momo screamed to herself in her mind before standing up.

"I'm checking them up!" She walked to Kido's room. Seeing that the door was not closed fully, she knocked slightly and walked in.

"Hi guys, dinner... Ehhhhh! You two are dating?!"

"N-no-"

"Of course! You knew it just now, Kisaragi- _chan_? ... Ah, ow ow ow! Tsubomi!"

* * *

"And all are caused by two stupid girly heroic anime." Hibiya concluded in an annoyed way.

"I'm hungry~" Konoha stated unhappily.

"Oh hey guys? Where is dinner?" Shintaro came out of his room ( finally? ) with Ene in his phone.

"Ahaha..." Seto laughed sheepishly with Mari on his lap.

 **Ren: So that's all! how's the story? Good? I hope so. Lame? Yes, it is. I hope you all enjoyed it! And, Hibiya's right, all these chaos (and a blooming romance) was caused by two girly anime about heroines. I'm sorry if I seem to insult Sailor Moon and Precure in a way, but it is only for fictional purpose. I like them actually ;-) So, I'm NOT insulting or hating them. Last but not least, please REVIEW and NO FLAMES please. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
